The Warrior's of Westchester Trilogy  Part One
by CrosserX
Summary: Hollyleaf hoped to leave her life behind in the forest that mysterious night. Lionblaze never gave up hope. Jayfeather was sick of hope. But then the Moonstone got in all of their ways. Warriors/X-Men cross with Deadpool, Pietro, and Wanda. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hollyleaf didn't think she'd wake up. She figured if she did, she would be in Starclan – or worse. _Oh, no,_ she screamed inside her head. _I killed Ashfur! I killed Lionblazes mentor!_ She shook her head and tried to stand, but she felt heavy, cold and clumsy. And, what was that noise? _Starclan, no!_ A small twoleg monster off the thunder path! It was getting closer and closer . . . she could see the bright light. . . She looked up at the sky, where Silverpelt was just showing up in the setting evening. "Oh, Starclan help me," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Logan stopped his bike and took one last puff of his cigar before stomping it into the ground. Something wasn't right. He hated coming to these England woods in his long searches – for what? More intelligent life, as Chuck called it? Get real. But something was actually wrong right now. And then he heard it – soft, faint, and desperate. It almost sounded like a cat's meow. Only then did Logan see the collapsed cave in in the ground. He walked over to it and peered into it, shocked. There was a woman down there! "Miss, are you alright?" He called, and the woman shuddered in terror. "I won't hurt you," he called softly, lowering his self into the hole. He touched her bare back, and she flung herself over, hissing at him. "Calm down," he said gently. "You're okay."<p>

She blinked. She looked at herself like she had never seen herself before. Her body was naked, and long, thick black hair flowed over her shoulders. Her green eyes examined her legs, and her arms. She looked up at Logan in shock.

"I can understand you!"

"And I can understand you," he replied. "Come on, you need some warm clothes and a meal."

"I'm a twoleg! Oh, Starclan, how could this happen to me!" She wailed hopelessly.

Logan picked her up. She didn't protest, just looked over herself with wide eyes. He set her gently on the ground next to his bike and pulled out some of his boxers, one of his shirts, and gave her his jacket. She looked at the items funny, so Logan helped her into his clothes. "Come with me," he said. "I have friends who can help you."

She hesitated as Logan got on the bike. "If we're both twolegs as you called us, then can't you trust me, darlin?" She hesitated a moment longer before swinging her leg over the bike. As they started to move, she clutched Logan, squinting her eyes closed. The hotel wasn't far from the woods, and he led her inside. He ordered room service for the girl, and her mouth started watering when she caught sight of the food. She dove in immediately.

"Whats your name, darlin'?" Logan asked as she ate.

"Holly," she said quickly. "What do I call you?"

"Uh, Logan."

There was a knocking on the door, and another man walked in. His dark eyes searched over the room, and Logan saw Holly shrink away. "Eh, Logan," the man said in a thickly accented voice. "Who's dis?"

"Holly," Logan replied. "Found her over near Sanctuary Lake. Holly, this is Remy. He's my partner."

Remy nodded at Holly. "She a mutant?"

"Dunno," Logan said, looking at Holly. "Are you?"

She swallowed some bread. "What's a mutant?"

"Guess dat answers our question, eh, Wolverine?" Remy lounged on the couch, throwing his feet up on the table.

Holly narrowed her eyes. "You twolegs have some strange names," she said blandly.

"Guess we do," Remy said with a shrug.

"We should get back to the French X-Corps building," Logan said, standing. "Pack it up, Gambit." Remy nodded and jumped up. Holly looked at Logan.

"I am confused. Are you Logan, or Wolverine? Is he Remy, or Gambit?"

"Both," Logan explained. "We're X-Men. My name is Logan, but on missions, I go by Wolverine. Remys name is Remy, but he prefers Gambit."

Holly didn't say anything, just went to the window. "We are on Windclan territory."

"Come again?" Logan asked.

And Holly told him all about Thunderclan, the Warriors, and her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"What is this building?" Hollyleaf asked, looking up at the strange building. She was still woozy from the plane, and she didn't feel like being polite or mannerly.

"X-Corps, France," Logan grunted, taking her inside with Gambit. "Lets get you a decent outfit, Holly."

That's right, she told herself. Your name is Holly now. Not Hollyleaf, you're not a warrior.

They went inside, and Holly watched as the people bustled around the place. "That's Siryn, Monet, Multiple Man, Cannonball, and Rictor. Siryn, get Holly here a uniform or something!" Logan said. Siryn, a red headed girl, nodded and took Hollys hand.

"You'll have to forgive me," she said in thickly accented Irish. "I only got me close-fitting stuff, and you look skinnier then me, you loser." She winked. She pulled a striped T-shirt with an 'X' in the middle from the closet, and a pair of leather pants and something called a thong and a bra. Siryn had to help Holly a bit to get dressed, before she helped brush her hair out. "How old are ya, Holly?" Siryn asked.

"A few seasons," she responded. Siryn blinked. "Oh. Eh. You look few years younger then me. What are ye, bout eighteen?"

"Um, yes," Holly said. "I'm eighteen." Eighteen what?

Siryn nodded. "I figured as much!"

"Is Siryn your real name? Like, Logan's Wolverine?"

"My name is Theresa," Siryn responded. "I don't care what you call me. Whats your other name then?"

"Ah. Hollyleaf." No point in ruining it, she thought. Keep your name in a way.

"Interesting," said Siryn. "Are you headed to Xaviers?"

"That's what Logan said," Holly frowned. "But whats that mean . . .?"

"It's a school," Siryn said. "For mutants. You are a mutant, aren't you, Holly?"

"Um, no. At least, I don't think."

"Well, if you're not sure about your powers, you should defiantly talk to Jean Grey," Siryn said. "She'll help you, if your powers manifest, that is."

"Um, okay," Holly said, not really knowing what her new friend was talking about. Siryn stood. "C'mon," she said. "I'll take ya back to Wolverine and Gambit. You guys can get back to New York."

"New York?"

"Aye. It's where the mansion is."

Holly nodded, still not quite understanding, but she followed Siryn upstairs to the roof, where the X-Jet sat. Logan and Remy were already in the jet, and they were in the air. Siryn smiled and raised a hand in farewell as they took off.

The Mansion was unlike any Twoleg nest Holly had ever seen. This one was far bigger, and there were twolegs of all shapes, sizes, colors, and ages running all over the place. Holly's eyes widened when they landed and a few people were waiting for her. The one that startled her was the large, blue one. He was almost cat-like, with thick blue fur and a kind face that reminded Holly of her father. _No_, she told herself, and anger flared in her. _He's not your father. Brambleclaw was never your father. Crowfeather is. Was. _The female twoleg beside the beast was tall and lean. She had white, pearly skin and a bored expression. She wore all white, and her blonde hair fell to her hips in a sway. Next to her was a very professional looking man, handsome though he had no hair on his head like most twoleg males. He stood with a cane, and smiled kindly as Holly came off the jet. "Hello, Holly," he said. "My name is Charles Xavier."

"Hello," she said shyly.

"This is Dr. Henry McCoy and Emma Frost," he continued.

"I was told to talk to a Jean Grey?" said Holly, getting straight to the point.

Emma Frost snorted. Charles frowned, then nodded. "Of course. Only right you'd like to speak to a female . . ." Emma frost cleared her throat, but said nothing.

"Scott," Charles called. A tall man in his thirties and a visor covering his eyes stepped from the door. "Holly, this is Scott Summers, he's Jean Grey's husband."

"Her mate."

"Correct. Scott, could you take Holly to Jean, please?"

Scott nodded. "Sure. Follow me."

Holly walked downstairs with the man, who was unusually stiff and quiet. "Are you a mutant?" Holly asked quietly.

"We all are," he responded.

"Like Siryn."

Scott grinned a bit. "You met Siryn. Yes, like her. We all have different, individual powers –"

"What can you do?" Holly interrupted eagerly.

Scott smiled. "My powers are limited in control, Holly. I can create cosmic blasts with my eyes – I just can't control it."

"Can others control their powers?" She asked. There was a sudden noise, and Holly gave a scream and jumped back as a cloud of smoke billowed around them.

"Kurt!" Scott exclaimed. He looked at Holly as the smoke cleared. "To answer your question, yes."

The boy called Kurt was blue. Not like Dr. Henry McCoy, who had blue fur, Kurts skin was blue. Holly was transfixed by his tail and glowing yellow eyes and mischievous grin.

"Vats up?" He asked in an accent.

"Holly, this is Kurt Wagner. As he just demonstrated, quiet rudely, he's a teleporter.

"Hallo," Kurt Wagner said, extending his hand to Holly, who shook it cautiously. "Vat can you do?"

"Um, Kurt, why don't you go check and see if Xorn is ready for his Danger Room session?" Scott said.

"Of course, O mighty Lord," Kurt said sarcastically. He smiled at Holly. "See you around!" Bamf. He was gone in smoke.

"Sorry about Kurt," Scott said as they continued down the hall.

"It's alright," Holly said. "This place is so strange . . ."

Scott didn't say anything, but instead stopped at a door labeled "Scott and Jean Summers – Cyclopes and Phoenix." He opened the door. "Jean?" he called. "You home?"

A woman with long red hair, shoved up in a messy bun, came from a room. She had bright green eyes and a kind face. Holly new immediately that she would like this woman.

"You must be Holly," she said with a smile, extending her hand. Holly knew by now that this was custom, and took it without hesitation.

"I'll leave you to it," Scott said. Jean nodded and frowned at him. "You're doing a session with Logan today?"

"And Rouge," Remy said with a nod.

Jean nodded again. "Be careful. Oh, and could you send Kitty to me too, please? I want her and Dani to share a room with Holly."

"Of course." Scott smiled at her, obvious affection pulsing from him. He turned and left the room.

"You are bonded with your mate deeply," Holly said wistfully, looking at the door where Scott Summers had just disappeared through.

"He's been there for me since we were children," Jean replied. She pulled two kitchen chairs from the table, facing them towards each other. She gestured for Holly to sit, and Jean Grey sat across from her. "You're very different from anyone I've encountered, Holly. What's your last name?"

Last name? Did this woman mean her warrior name? "I suppose I don't have one."

Jean did not seem surprised. Instead, she nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, Holly," she said. "I assume you know that everyone around here has an individual power?"

Holly nodded.

"Good. Mine is telekinesis and telepathy. That means I can move things with my mind, and read minds. Do you have any special gifts?"

"I-I don't know," Holly confessed. Things were running through her mind, her brothers, Sol, The Prophesy . . . She suppressed a shiver.

Jean looked at her with that thoughtful glance again, the sat back. "I want you to relax and let your life flow through your mind, Holly. I'm going to enter your mind, and see your life through your eyes."

"You can't!" Holly blurted.

Jean blinked, then leaned forward. "Why?" she asked quietly.

Holly shuddered again, seeing Ashfur's face clearly in her mind. Jean slowly touched the side of Holly's forehead. Holly did not protest. Instead, she sat in the complete and utter silence for three long minutes, until Jean leaned back again. "You poor thing."

"I'm a killer," Holly said bluntly. "I killed him so I could protect myself and my brothers."

"But not your mother."

"Neither one of them are my mother." Holly shook her head. "Squirrelflight was a liar, and Ashfur had to die. Leafpool never cared. Not really. And then I tried to kill her."

"But your secret."

"I told. I let them all know. I couldn't keep it in myself. I was going to explode. I don't belong anywhere, Ms. Grey. I'm a killer. I'm not a warrior. I'm not a mutant."

"You're both, Hollyleaf."

Holly looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"

"The Prophecy may not have referred to you, but that's because you had a different fate."

"But I don't have any special powers."

"Holly," Jean said. "I want you to call for Charles." Holly started to stand, but Jean stopped her. "I want you to call for Charles_, with your mind_."

Holly blinked. "How?"

"Just say what you would if you had to fetch him yourself. But think it instead of say it. Picture Charles very clearly in your head. I'll give you a telepathic boost."

Holly frowned, closing her eyes. She pictured the man she had met earlier very clearly. She thought deeply to him. _Um, excuse me, Mr. Xavier? Er, Miss Grey is asking for you. . ._

She waited a moment, then nearly jumped off her chair as a voice echoed back in her head. _Certainly, Ms. Holly. Please tell Ms. Grey I am on my way._

"He, um, he said he's on his way," Holly mumbled. Jean smiled as the door open and Charles Xavier entered.

"Have we got ourselves a new telepath?" he asked brightly.

"I believe so," Jean said, equally happy. "Charles . . . take a look in her mind."

Charles looked at Holly, frowned, and looked back at Jean. "Interesting . . ."

"Holly, if you need anything, anything at all, Professor Xavier and I both have a prime understanding of the Warrior Code and anything else you grew up with," Jean said softly. She looked at the door as a girl of Holly age knocked and entered. Her brown hair was shoved back from her face, and she smiled at Holly. "And this is Kitty Pryde. You'll room with her and Danielle Moonstar."

Holly nodded, following Kitty down the hall, finally, _finally_, feeling as if she had a home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Jayfeather grumbled as he chewed through some herbs, and sighed angrily as his foot dipped into some mud and he slipped into it. "Mouse dung!"

A purr of laughter came from behind him. "Are you stuck?" He heard his brother ask.

"Stop dawdling and help me carry these!" He mumbled around the herbs.

Lionblaze purred again as he took some of his brothers burden.

"Stupid rain," Jayfeather meowed as he got up and shook himself. They started back to camp, and he scented his way through the tunnel.

"Jayfeather!" He heard Dovewing laugh. "Why, you look like a tribe cat!"

"Don't you have some elder's dirt to be cleaning," he grumbled.

Dovewing batted his ear playfully. "Not now that I'm a warrior!" she taunted.

"Well, all mighty warrior, if you're not too busy, how about dawn patrol?" Jayfeather heard Cloudtails voice, mixed with annoyance and amusement.

"Coming!" Dovewing called, bouncing over to her grandfather. Jayfeather and Lionblaze carried to herbs back to the medicine den.

"I've been having more dreams," Jayfeather mewed quietly to his brother as he started to put away the herbs.

He felt Lionblaze shudder. "Me too. Not as graphic and vivid as yours, but she was defiantly there. I scented her." He shook his head. "She's been gone for seasons!"

"The likeliness of Hollyleaf still being alive is slim," Jayfeather reminded his brother. "But I can still feel her."

"In your mind," Lionblaze added. "It's the same with me."

"I keep seeing claws in my dreams, too," Jayfeather mumbled. "Not cat claws. Bigger. Harder. And a bird, made of fire, and something shiny. Like how the elders described the Moon Stone."

"Mine were filled with other things," Lionblaze admitted. "The claws as well. But a red streak, bright as the sun, cutting through a mountain. And smoke, and lightning. There was something shining in the air . . ."

Jayfeather nodded thoughtfully for a moment, and then came out with something that shocked Lionblaze. "I think we should go to the Moon Stone."

"What! Are you mouse brained?"

"I think it has to do with the Three!" hissed Jayfeather. "If we don't find out now. . ."

"You _are_ mouse brained." Lionblaze left the den.

* * *

><p>Dovewing curled up next to her sister that night. Her belly was full, she had caught three mice, and her border patrols had been well. Now as a soft sleep overcame her, she opened her eyes. She was in a shining cave, a large stone in the middle.<p>

"Dovewing?" she turned. Her sister Ivypool stood there, the moonlight shining on her fur. "Where are we?"

"Do not fear, little ones." A third cat trotted towards them.

"Spottedleaf!" They exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Dovewing asked.

"You must go to the Moon Stone, dear ones. You will find the one that's lost there."

"The Moon Stone!" Ivypool frowned. "That must be ages away! What if the stone isn't there anymore?" Dovewing nudged her.

"Why, Spottedleaf? What's going to happen?"

"This is not a Starclan matter."

"Not a Starclan matter!"

But they were already waking up. The two sisters both jumped awake.

"Hey!" Berrynose growled. "How can any cat get any sleep around here?"

Dovewing and Ivypool just looked at each other, before leaving their nests.

* * *

><p>Lionblaze was standing on the shore of the lake, the wind blowing his fur, comfortably.<p>

"Lionblaze."

He turned. "Bluestar!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

She trotted forward, sitting next to the warrior. "You must go to the Moon Stone," she declared. "You will find her there."

"Find her – Hollyleaf?" He jumped to his feet. "Bluestar, she's alive?"

"This is not a Starclan matter." She was fading, and Lionblaze looked around in panic. "Bluestar!" He woke, and Cloudtail looked up.

"Some of us have dawn patrol!" He snapped before burying his head under his tail. ". . . bad as Firestar . . ."

Lionblaze picked his way out of the den.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather looked around, then sighed. "Can I not get one night of peaceful sleeping!"<p>

"Jayfeather, you know why I've called you." Yellowfang curled her tail over her paws.

Jayfeather nodded. "Yeah, I know. When do we leave?"

"You'll find her at the Moon Stone. The sooner you leave, the better. I'm sorry, Jayfeather, but this is not in Starclan's paws."

"Well!" He frowned. "Guess I'll make my own way." He woke, and was blind again, but he heard paw steps and scented his brother, Ivypool, and Dovewing. Dovewing and Ivypool followed Lionblaze into the den.

"Jayfeather!" Dovetail exclaimed. "We had a dream. Spottedleaf came to us, and there was a shiny rock –!"

"When do we leave?" Lionblaze asked bluntly.

Jayfeather gathered his supplies. "Tonight. We must leave immediately."

* * *

><p>"Oh, I do hope they'll be okay without us!" Dovewing exclaimed as they started toward the mountains.<p>

"They've got plenty of warriors," murmured Jayfeather. "And Leafpool . . ."

The cats traveled for many days, catching prey for each other. The mountains were cold and harsh, and they stayed with the Tribe only for a night before trekking on. As they approached a green meadow with sheep grazing, Dovewing gasped. "Dogs!" She hissed. "I can hear them! On the other side of the field." Jayfeather listened closely and, sure enough, he heard distant barking.

"Let's hurry around the field before they catch our sent," Lionblaze meowed, and the cats quickened their pace. Lionblaze kept his tail over his brother's shoulders, and once again Jayfeather cursed Starclan for his blindness. They made it safely across the field, and Ivypool perked up. "Look!" She said excitedly. "I can see some more mountains!"

"That must be high stones," Lionblaze said softly. "Jayfeather, you should see them . . ."

But Jayfeather wasn't listening. All's he cared about was getting to Highstones, to his sister that they had left behind so many years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lionblaze had never seen anything like Highstones. Tall and silhouetted against the dawns light, they were brilliant. Not nearly as tall as the mountains back home, but still . . .

"We can get there by Sunhigh," he mewed thoughtfully.

"And then what?" Ivypool asked. "We can't contact Starclan until Moonhigh, right? Are we supposed to just hang around in the heat?"

"No," Jayfeather mewed softly. Lionblaze looked at him. "I need to see the land. . ."

Lionblaze almost reminded his brother he couldn't see anything, but didn't argue. As they reached the top of Highstones, Lionblaze gasped. Twoleg nests . . . everywhere.

"Keep close to me," Lionblaze commanded Dovewing and Ivypool, and he placed his tail over Jayfeathers shoulder. Lionblaze walked down the alley, not wanting to disturb any kittypets, but stopped when one confronted him.

"We're just around," Lionblaze told the cat.

"We're looking for a cat named Princess," Jayfeather explained, and, though Lionblaze knew he couldn't see it, he glared at him. Mouse-brain . . .

"Princess?" The kittypet asked, licking a paw. "Just over there, she is. You'll have to watch yourself. Cranky if you bother her during a nap."

"Thank you," Lionblaze responded, and the cats in turn ducked under a hole in the fence that the kittypet had gestured to. An old, tabby she-cat lay under a bush, licking her paw. She looked up when she heard the cats. She squinted at Lionblaze.

"Firestar?" she croaked.

Lionblaze looked at his friends, then back at her. "Ah, no. My name is Lionblaze . . ."

Princess stared for a moment before chuckling softly. "Of course. Your pelt . . ." She looked him up and down. "Are you a Thunderclan cat?"

"I am," Lionblaze nodded. "Firestar is my grandfather."

"You're Squirrelpaws kits?"

"Um, yes." It would take too long and be too difficult to explain.

"And I'm Dovewing!" The bright young she-cat mewed. "And this is my sister Ivypool."

"Cloudtail is our grandfather," Ivypool mewed coolly.

Princess looked up sharply. "Cloudtail, you say? How is he? Is he alright?"

"He's great, Princess."

She nodded, satisfied. "What can I do for you cats? You've traveled a long ways."

"I needed to be near you," Jayfeather mewed suddenly. "I've heard . . . this place . . ."

Princess narrowed her eyes. "You can't see, can you?"

"No. My name is Jayfeather. I'm Lionblaze's brother. Thunderclan's medicine cat."

"A blind medicine cat." The old she-cat chuckled. "Now I've heard it all." She stood. "You must all know that I'm thoroughly proud of all of you." She licked them all affectionately on the heads, then turned. "It was wonderful to meet you, but I need to get back to my kitchen."

Lionblaze shook his head, amazed any cat could live here.

"Hello! Hello, there!" Dovewing looked up, twitching her tail. A black cat smiled down at them from a barn, and he leaped down onto some hay. "Can we help you folks?"

"We're just passing through," Lionblaze replied. "We're on our way to Highstones."

The black cat perked up. "Highstones, you say? For what?"

"We need to get to the Moonstone," Jayfeather replied.

"Moonstone! I haven't heard talk like that in moons!" The cat jumped down in front of them. "Hey, Barley! Come check this out!"

A white and black tom trotted over from the inside of the barn. He looked at the beaming black cat expectantly.

"I must assume you're Ravenpaw," Lionblaze meowed, amused.

Ravenpaw brightened even more. "Yeah! They still talk about me in Thunderclan?"

"How did you know we're from Thunderclan?" Asked Ivypool suspiciously.

"I'd never forget the scent that I was born too," Ravenpaw declared. "No matter where you live! Tell me, though, how is Firestar? Is he still . . .?"

"He's very well," Lionblaze mewed. "The only leader left that made the Journey."

"Who took the others places?"

"Russetstar of Shadowclan, Onestar of Windclan, and Mistystar of Riverclan," Lionblaze recited.

Ravenpaw nodded, as though satisfied, then looked at Lionblaze. "Are you Firestars kin?"

"We all are," Dovewing put in. "Ivypool and I are Whitewings kits!"

"Cloudtails daughter?" Dovewing nodded.

Ravenpaw looked at Lionblaze, amused. "Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw are your parents no doubt."

"Leafpool and Crowfeather," Jayfeather meowed suddenly.

Ravenpaw looked shocked. "But, Leafpool is a medicine cat! And Crowfeather, isn't he of Windclan?"

"Indeed," Jayfeather mewed dryly.

Ravenpaw shook his head. "What have I missed . . .?"

"We need to go," Lionblaze said, looking at the sky. "We need to be there at Moonhigh."

"May Starclan be with you," Ravenpaw told them.

"And you," Lionblaze replied. The four cats set off again towards Highstones.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Holly lit her cigarette as she pushed her long black hair into a messy ponytail. "You ready to go?" Logan asked, joining her with his cigar.

Holly took a drag and looked at Logan. "Yeah, well. Another day, another mission, right?"

Logan grinned. "Exactly."

Holly picked at her suit before taking one last drag and threw her cig on the ground, stomping it out with her heavy combat boot. "Who's coming with us?"

"Megan, Emma, and Kitty," Logan said.

"Where's Lorna?"

"Off with Alex. I know, she was supposed to come to."

Holly rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I'm going to get the jet ready," She said. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah, yeah." Logan pushed himself off the wall and followed Holly to the X-Jet, where the two took their seats at the front pilot seats. "Who woulda known a cat would be such a good pilot?" Logan always teased. Holly had been with the X-Men for four years now and one of her expertise was flying any aircraft you threw at her.

"Hey," Megan said as she and Kitty entered the jet. "Sorry I'm late –" She stopped and looked around. "Or maybe not." She sat down next to Kitty.

Emma followed close behind. "Logan," she said as she took her seat behind him. "Are we ready, then?"

"Everyone buckled up?" He asked mockingly.

Holly rolled her eyes and turned to the controls. She lifted them into the air, and they were off.

"Holly, dear," Emma said. "When is Warren due back?"

"Not for another three weeks," Holly sighed. "We sure could use him, though, what with Lorna and Alex running off every five minutes, and Remy and Rouge still in the 'Honeymoon stage.'" She made a face. "And plus you've got Scott and Jean in their 'Re-found love!'" She slid a sly glance at Emma, who looked away with a sniff and said nothing more. Holly grinned and Logan looked to his window.

"Ah, you gotta be kidding me."

Holly looked out the window and gave a bark of laughter. Someone was _mooning_ them from the jet next to them. "Wilson," Logan growled.

Wade Wilson pulled his pants up, sat back down, and gave the X-Men a mock solute before falling back and turning.

"Goes outta his way just to be funny," Logan sighed. "Damn merc."

Holly smiled. "I like him. He's got character."

Logan grunted and didn't respond.

"Where is this place, anyhow?" Megan asked, pushing some of her pink hair behind her pointed ears.

"England," Logan replied. "Old mine called Devil's Fingers. Chuck wanted us to check it out. Something 'bout the Shi'ar empire."

"Some kinda big rock," Holly added.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Those are some big rocks." Ivypool looked up at Highstones.<p>

"Not like the mountains," Her sister murmured behind her.

"We're wasting time," Jayfeather mewed. "Let's go!"

"Wait," Dovewing meowed. "Do you hear that?"

"I can't hear anything," Ivypool muttered, envy touching her voice. But then she did hear it. Then she saw it. "Starclan, what is that thing!"

It looked like a giant, black, bird. It landed in the field next to Barleys barn, and didn't move. Its belly opened up, and Twolegs emerged.

"It's some sort of giant monster!" Lionblaze gasped. "Quick, in the cavern!"

The cats raced into the cave, blindly, until they scented their way into a large cavern. "This is the place," Jayfeather whispered. "We must wait for Moonhigh."

But then they heard the scathing voices of Twolegs coming down the tunnel. "Oh no!" Dovewing whispered desperately. "We're trapped!"

Lights flashed on sticks that the Twolegs carried. Ivypool shrunk back and Lionblaze whispered to them. "Run past them, claw your way through, whatever you have to do to get out of here. On the count of three . . ." The female twoleg in the lead stopped. "One . . ." The Twoleg squinted at them. "Two . . ." She shined her stick on them. "Thr –"

"Lionblaze?"

"Wait!" Hissed Jayfeather.

"Lionblaze? Jayfeather?" The twoleg bent on her knees.

"It knows our names!" hissed Lionblaze.

"Maybe it's a sign from Starclan!" Ivypool exclaimed.

The twoleg said something, but all they heard were their names being mentioned. She held out her hand.

Jayfeather stepped forth first. Carefully, he crawled to her, and scented her. "Great Starclan," he whispered.

"What?" Lionblaze demanded.

Jayfeather turned his sightless eyes to his brother. "It's Hollyleaf."

* * *

><p>"Hold up, Logan." Holly leaned on her legs and looked at the golden cat. "Lionblaze," She said. "Lionblaze, it's me." She frowned. She saw Jayfeather emerge from the shadows, and he trotted up to her, smelling her hand, before meowing. Holly narrowed her eyes and stood. "We should leave."<p>

"What?" Kitty demanded.

"We should leave. Now."

"Holly," Logan said softly. "They're your brothers."

"I left that life behind, Logan," she said coldly. "I don't want any of it back."

"What's that noise?" Megan called suddenly. They looked up to the gap in the ceiling, where the moon shined through. A noisy wind whistled through it, and Holly's hair began to whip around her. The Moonstone lite up, and she suddenly knew where she was.

"No!" She yelled. She looked at her brothers. The cave was shaking, the stones falling. There was a huge flash of light from the Moonstone.

"Get down!" Logan called. Kitty grabbed Megan's hand and rocks fell right through them. Emma changed to diamond form, and the stones bounced off of her. Holly stopped the falling rocks with her mind, creating a force field around her. She looked to her left in time to see Logan being buried in the rocks. She looked around desperately, and the light suddenly stopped, as did the shaking. She let her force field go, panting, and looked around.

"Team?" Kitty panted.

"Here," Megan called.

"Here," Emma echoed, changing back to her human form.

"Here," Holly repeated.

Kitty looked around. "Logan?"

There was a grunt from below, and a bunch of rocks were pushed away. Logan sat up. Half of his face was torn away, and his arm was completely crushed. "Here." His skin was starting to grow back over his face, and Holly helped him up. She looked around. "Where's Jayfeather and Lionblaze . . ."

There was a moan from deeper on in the cavern. "Oh, no," Holly whispered, grabbing a flashlight and running forward. Her light shined on golden fur . . . no . . . it was hair. _Human_ hair. Her light saw his face. "Good God." She looked on – three more bodies. "Kitty," Holly snapped. "Go to the jet, bring back four spare uniforms. Hurry!" She leaned down. "Lionblaze?" She grasped his hand. "Lionblaze, can you hear me?"

"Yes." His voice was hoarse. "But why can I hear you?"

There was a female moan. "I feel funny. Dovewing, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ivypool. Jayfeather?"

"Where are we?"

"Jayfeather!" Holly reached out, taking his hand. "Can you see me?"

He moaned. "No."

"What's wrong with us?" Asked the female voice. Kitty was back, handing the uniforms to Holly.

"You're twolegs," Holly whispered. She helped Lionblaze up. "Put this on. You put your legs in there, your arms in there. Yes, your head goes there. Now zip it up. The rest of you, do the same."

Hollyleaf turned. "Pixie, can we get some more light in here?" Her team mate nodded, tossing her hands in the air. Sparkling lights lingered in the air, and Holly got a better look at the others. "Jayfeather?" Holly whispered. "Can you see me?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"No. I can't see anything." He sounded bitter, and angry.

She took her brothers hand. "Come on; we'll explain in the jet." She led them out the cave and into the jet. She knew normally Lionblaze would never allow this, but he must have trusted her. She got a good look at them once they were all in. The person that used to be Lionblaze was taller than Holly and muscular. He had wavy, golden hair – the same color of what used to be his pelt – and the same tawny eyes he had as a cat. She turned to Jayfeather, who was leaner, with silver-white hair and sightless, fogged blue eyes. She turned to the X-Box and pulled out a pair of Scott's regular glasses and put them on his face. "Don't worry," she whispered. "They'll keep you concealed. Kinda." She looked at the girls. They stayed close to each other, holding each other's hands. She looked at the first girl, with straight, waist length blue-silver hair and blue eyes. She was lean and pretty, and Holly nodded to her. "What's your name?"

"D-Dovewing," she stuttered.

"Is that your sister?" Holly asked. The girl next to her had brown eyes and honey colored curls down her back. Dovewing nodded.

"I'm Ivypool," the girl said.

"Who's kits are you?"

"Whitewing's and Birchfall's."

Holly nodded. "The Moonstone somehow turned you all into Human's. I don't know if we can change you back, but until we know, you've got to have human names." She pointed at her brothers. "You'll be Blaze and Jay." She turned to the girls. "And you'll be Dove and Ivy. You can call me Holly, but my codename is Hollyleaf. That's Kitty, who we call Shadowcat; That's Megan, also known as Pixie; That's Emma Frost, or the White Queen; and then that's Logan, or Wolverine. Any questions?"

The new humans, eyes wide and shocked, shook their heads.

"Where are we going?" Jay demanded.

"We'll go back to New York, where we all live," Holly said.

"Like a clan?" Dove asked quietly.

Holly stood rigid before nodding stiffly. "Yes. You could say that." She motioned for Emma, who sashayed over. "Emma and Logan both have a complete understanding of the Warrior Code, as do a few at the school. If you have any questions, ask me, Emma, of Dr. Jean Grey. Understood?"

They nodded again.

"Good." Holly nodded and turned back to the controls. She sat next to Logan.

"Don't be too harsh with them," he murmured. "They're lost and confused."

"I wanted nothing to do with this life!" she snapped. "I have a life now, with you, and the students, and Warren. I don't need anything else."

"Take advantage of it, Hollyleaf," Logan growled. "You'll regret it one day. Trust me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When the jet landed, Holly was shocked to see who was waiting. "Warren!" She jumped the last three steps of the jet and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. She ran her fingers through his golden hair, and then traced them over his wings.

He laughed and moved his hands down her waist. "Did you miss me?"

"Not at all," Holly grinned.

"No?" He asked, nuzzling her neck. "Strange, because I sure did miss you."

Logan pushed past. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, amusement in his eyes. "But Jeannie's waiting on you."

Holly nodded and walked over to where Jean was waiting. "The telepathic message Emma sent said there was someone blind." She held out a cane. "I had Matt Murdock drop this off. I figured he'd now more about it than me." She handed her some sunglasses. "These don't have the ruby quartz." Holly nodded and headed over to Jay.

"Here," she said kindly, taking his hand. She had always had more of a soft spot for Jayfeather then the rest. "This is a cane to help you feel where you're going." He took it gingerly, and she took the glasses off his face and replaced them with new ones. "You can keep those."

Jay nodded. He seemed the calmest of them all. "What now?" He asked softly.

"I'll get you all some rooms and then we'll have the professor assess you." Jay nodded, and Blaze took his arm in his.

"They're pretty graceful on their feet," Warren murmured, snaking his arm around Holly's waist.

"They catch on quick," Holly said nervously. "I'm scared, Warren."

"It'll be okay," he promised. "Come on; you must be starving. I'll make us some lunch." She nodded and followed him.

* * *

><p>Jay never thought anything like this could happen. Not a Starclan matter. Bah. Wasn't everything Starclan, though?<p>

He sat in a room with Miss Frost, who was quiet, but he could scent her sweet but spicy smell.

"What are we doing here?" He finally asked impatiently.

"We're going to analyze your powers," she said blankly.

"What powers? My Three power?"

"Three powers?" she sounded interested. He heard her lean forward. "And what would that be?"

"'There Will Be Three, Kin of Your Kin, Who Hold The Powers of the Stars In Their Paws,'" he recited.

"Well that's interesting. Tell me, Jay, do you know your power?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"I have dreams," he explained. "I can see in them. And, sometimes . . ." He hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Sometimes in these . . . 'dreams' . . . I go back in time."

She was quiet. "How very intriguing. Did you heard that Charles?" A man had entered the room. Jay breathed in his scent as he sat down.

"I did, Emma. Jay, do you know what I can do?"

"You're a telepath, right?" Asked Jay, crossing his arms. "Like Holly and Miss Frost?"

"Correct. And you know what that means?"

"That you can invade my personal space by getting in my thoughts?"

Emma Frost laughed. "Oh, I _like_ this one, Charles!"

"I can go inside your head, Jayfeather. I would like to, to get a better picture of your life, if you'd allow me too."

"I'd rather not," he said dryly.

"Jay, I promise you, nothing will go wrong. I just would like to see as you lived."

"I'd rather have Miss Frost do it." For some reason, Jay just didn't seem all that fond of this man. Not the way he felt connected to Emma Frost.

Emma laughed again. "I do like this one, very much, Charles dear."

Charles was quiet, and Jay heard him stand. "Yes, of course. I'll leave you to it, then."

"Now, then," Emma said, sitting closer to him. "I'd like you to relax. That's it, just be calm. You're with Auntie Emma now."

Jay nodded, sitting back, and let Emma Frost reach into his mind.

* * *

><p>Blaze sat across form Charles Xavier.<p>

"So your name was Lionblaze, and you power allows you never ending strength?" Charles asked.

"Yes," Blaze nodded. "I can't be hurt."

Charles nodded. "Your brother did not want me in his mind. I gave him a choice. Now I'm giving you a choice. Would you mind if I reached into your thoughts and memories, Blaze?"

"It won't do anything strange to me?" He asked suspiciously. He had to be around to take care of the others!

"Of course not."

Blaze thought, then nodded. "Alright. But, Mr. Xavier . . ." He hesitated. "I've done things I'm not proud of. I've been with others that are pure evil."

"I will not hold your past mistakes against you, Lionblaze," Charles reassured him. "Now, relax. I'll only be a moment."

Lionblaze sat back as Professor X reached into his mind.

* * *

><p>Dove clutched Ivy's hand. They sat in a room with Dr. Jean Grey and Holly 'Wilder.' That was the last name she had taken. Dove was shaking a bit, and Dr. Grey smiled kindly. "It's okay to be frightened. You've had a hard time, accepting all of this."<p>

"Are we in trouble?" Dove asked nervously. Holly shook her head.

"No. We just want a basic idea of your powers." She nodded at Dove. "I know you're one of the Three," she looked at Ivy. "But there's something more to you. Jean and I would like permission to look inside your heads."

"Of course," Dove said.

"Why?" Ivy asked at the same time.

Holly looked at Ivy. "Because I need to see this for myself to believe it. I left clan life behind long ago."

"You killed Ashfur."

Ivy's bitter words stung Holly. Her eye's flashed. She narrowed her eyes at Ivy. "You're training with Tigerstar."

"So, what?" Ivy spat. "I'm doing a favor for the clan! I'm _spying_ on him."

"And you listen to what he says!" Holly snapped. "I know what you're thinking. You think just because you're a twoleg now means he can't reach you. You're wrong. It took me years to escape the dreams of Starclan and the Dark Forest! Have you any idea what trouble you're causing! What are you, an apprentice?"

"You're taunting me?" Ivy gasped. "After what you tried to do to the clan? You almost broke Thunderclan! No one even mentions your name, anymore, Hollyleaf."

"As it should be," The X-Man replied coolly. "I don't need you anymore. I have a life, a home, a mate. I need nothing more."

"Then why are we here, then?" Ivy demanded. "Hmm?"

"Leave, then!" Holly said. "See if you last two days in the real world!"

"Stop it!" Jean stood. "Enough. Holly, Ivy is confused and disembodied. Ivy, Holly is a loyal, trustworthy person. You should both learn some respect!"

Dove murmured in agreement, and Ivy sat down.

"Go on, then," Ivy muttered.

Jean leaned toward Ivy, as did Holly for Dove. She opened her eyes after a few moments. "It's like all your senses are enhanced."

Dove nodded. Holly looked at Jean, who nodded. "Let's get you some rooms," Jean said. "Make yourself at home."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Blaze walked the corridors of the X Mansion on his second day there. He stopped by a door, where he looked in. Holly was sitting on a desk up front, next to Logan, and she was reading something to a class full of kids. Blaze opened the door, going in quietly, leaning against the back wall, and listened to his sister read.

" . . . And was officially named the first known mutant. Now, in Mr. Logan's opinion, we all know, of course, that he was the first and best mutant," She added sarcastically. The class laughed, and even Logan cracked a smile. Holly smiled and shut the book, laying it on the desk. "Who can tell me as to which group Dr. Reed Richards is famous for? Yes, Lain? Correct, the Fantastic Four, which is also made up of Susan Richards and her brother, John Storm, plus Ben –"

"Hold up, Wilder," Logan said, cutting her off. "Hear that?"

Holly looked up at the ceiling. Blaze did to. The light was shaking. Holly's coffee was sloshing out of its mug. Holly slowly walked across to the window. She narrowed her eyes. "Wolverine. Go get Storm and Nightcrawler, tell them to find Shadowcat, Emma, Mirage, Xorn and Cyclopes. Station them outside the front of the school. Then put Archangel, Iceman, Beast, Legion, Colossus, Magma and Jean on the other side. Are Domino and Siryn still here? Good, tell them I want them, Pixie, and Armor to meet me on the roof. You too, Wolverine." She turned to the student's, going over them with her eyes. "Slick," she called to one of the students. "You, Beak, Angel, Jubilee and Phoebe get the students ready. We may have a fight on our hands." She started out the door, but Blaze caught her arm.

"Holly, what's going on?"

She jerked her arm away. "Intruder alert. Hope you're ready to prove yourself, Lionblaze. Get Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Ivypool and meet me on the roof." She turned around, looking. "And where the hell is Polaris? I want her and Havok on the roof, pronto. Gambit and Rouge, too! _Now_!"

She ran for the stairs, and Lionblaze followed. "Are you in charge here, Hollyleaf?" He asked, assuming they all went by their codenames in emergency.

"It's my turn to be," she replied calmly. "Get the others suited up and on the roof."

He nodded and took off.

* * *

><p>Holly ran up the steps. "Figures when it's my turn to be in charge, it's an attack on the school." She suited up and ran to the roof. "Gambit, Havok, and Domino. I want you defending the West side from the roof. Dovewing, Lionblaze, Rouge, and Pixie, take the East. Ivypool, Armor, Wolverine, take North. Siryn, Jayfeather, come with me to defend South." They walked quickly and Kurt appeared in front of them. "What is it, Kurt?" Holly demanded.<p>

"U-Men," he panted. "Loads of them! I do not know if we can take them all."

"We have to try," Holly replied. She clapped her hands together. "New plan! Wolverine!" She called. He looked over to her. "U-Men. You know what to do. Take Lionblaze with you." Logan nodded and, grabbing Blaze's arm, jumped off the roof. "Siryn, take Polaris with you. Right over head, give everything you got."

"Aye," Siryn said, then shouted to the other X-Men. "Hold your ears, ya pansies, unless you want your ears to explode!" She grabbed Lorna's arm and they flew over the army of U-Men.

"Hold your ears!" Holly screamed. They all did, and Siryn let it out. After, Holly stood. "Gambit!" she yelled. "You and Rouge, right smack in the middle!" He nodded and Rouge grabbed his arm before they ran down the steps. "Now, Havok, take Ivypool and Dovewing! Meet up with Scott, and give 'em hell! Pixie and Armor, find Domino, and get with Rouge and Gambit. I'm taking Jayfeather to meet with Wolverine and Lionblaze. Good luck!" She took Jays arm and led him down the stairs. "What are U-Men?" Jay demanded as they ran down the stairs.

"Humans, desperate to be mutants," she said. "They 'harvest' mutant parts, and try to add them into themselves. It can damn near be fatal."

"Do we care?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p>Blaze fought next to Logan. Logan was tearing the 'U-Men' apart, no mercy. As the scent and adrenaline of battle soaked into Blaze, he started to feel the same, and began fighting, back to back with Logan. These U-Men had guns, which shoot razor-sharp shards. Blaze had several stuck in him, and they stung so bad that he got angrier, and more merciless. He knew he couldn't be injured, not really, but he didn't use that as an excuse to not go easy on his prey.<p>

"You fight like a pro!" Logan called to him.

"I've had a lot of training," He retorted.

"Need a hand?" Several U-Men stopped, and collapsed. Blaze turned and saw his brother and sister. Holly was concentrating on the U-Men, making them drop.

"Hollyleaf!" The green-haired woman called Polaris swooped next to Holly. She shook her head. "Their guns and uniforms are plastic and glass. There's nothing I can do! I'm powerless against them."

There was a blur, and something stopped suddenly in front of Holly.

"Pietro!" Polaris said thankfully. "Thank God you're here! Is Wanda with you?"

There was an explosion not far off, and they heard Domino whooping. "Does that answer your question?" The boy called Pietro asked.

"Holly!" Kurt had appeared in front of them. "Warren is hurt!"

Blaze saw Holly's eyes flash and she grabbed Kurt's hand. They disappeared in a flash of smoke, and Blaze turned to Jay. "I think they might be retreating!" And they were; the U-Men were slowly scrambling away until Logan was gutting the last of them. Blaze looked around the bodies, and caught sight of his sister. Blaze took Jay's hand and started for her.

* * *

><p>Holly shook her head, breathing heavily as the U-Men retreated. She turned and let out a sob, leaning next to Warren, pulling him onto her lap. "Warren," she cried. "Warren, please wake up. Please." Blood leaked from his chest, and Holly pulled the shard that hit him directly above the heart. His body shook, and his eyes stared up at Holly. "Come on, Warren. Stay with me, please, baby. I can't do this without you," Holly said. She wanted to scream, to track down and kill every U-Man on the earth. Warren was her boyfriend of three years. He had always been there for her. How could she just let him go?<p>

"Holly!" Blaze and Jay were beside her then. She stroked Warren's hair back.

"He's dying," she said softly.

Jean and Scott suddenly were beside her. Jean gave a sob, ducking her head into Scott's chest, who watched silently.

"No!" Bobby fell beside his old friend, Hank putting one giant paw on Bobby's shoulder. "No! Warren, you idiot, don't die! I'll kill you if you die!"

Jay walked over to Warren, leaning next to him. Holly looked at him, and Jay felt Warren's chest, putting his hand over the wound. For a moment, nothing happened, and then the skin started to grow over the wound, the blood just a stain on Warrens shirt. Warren gasped, his eyes widening. He coughed, sitting up. "What'd I miss?" He rasped. Jean gave a laugh, and Scott smiled. Bobby looked like he was going to slap Warren, but Hank pulled him back. Holly fell onto him, crying and laughing. He wrapped his arm around her and looked at Jay with curiosity. "Thank you."

Jay nodded and stood up beside Blaze, who gaped at him. "How'd you do that?"

"I dunno," his brother muttered. "Just did."

"Holly," Pietro spoke up, running over to them. "The U-Men, they took some X-Men!"

"Who?" Scott demanded, as Holly helped Warren up.

"Lorna, Siryn, Rouge and Ivy are gone, and so is Remy and Colossus!"

"Looks like your mission ain't over yet, Holly," Wolverine said.

Holly nodded. "Right. We'll make five teams. Logan, I want you to lead Pietro, Blaze, and Havok. Scott, you take Emma, Bobby, and Angel. Jean, take Dove, Domino, and Wanda. Storm, take Amara, Megan, and Dani. I'll take Jayfeather."

"Holly, I can go too!" Warren told her. She turned to him.

"I know," She said softly, taking his hands. "But someone needs to stay here the students and the Professor. I want three more teams here!" She called. "Warren, I want you and David and Xorn to be the lead team. Hank, have Jubilee and Beak. And Hisako can take the three-in-one."

"Holly," Wanda said. "You can't have just you and Jayfeather. Who else will you take?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Holly said with a small smile. "I'm making my own team."

**To Be Continued . . .**


End file.
